Broken Amortentia
by Radical.2
Summary: WARNING: This story is completely messed up and random, as it involves a horribly brewed love potion and some extremely OOC characters that drink it...
1. Brewing

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Ron and Harry were in the same abandoned bathroom they had been in while brewing the Polyjuice potion back in their second year. They were, like last time, brewing a potion, but it definitely wasn't the Polyjuice potion. It was, however, pretty much as dangerous as it.

They somehow had figured that they would be able to brew Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world, but after taking one look at the recipe, they decided to try an easier one, though it was weaker.

Ron and Hermione had had another fight a few days earlier; Harry wasn't exactly sure what it had been about, but he would help his friend.

They were going to attempt to slip it into her pumpkin juice.

"Are you sure that it'll work?" asked Harry as they finished stirring it.

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Ron. He took a vial out from his pocket and filled it up.

"The book says that it's supposed to be rose pink, not hot pink."

"So?" retorted Ron. "It's close enough, and I've got nothing to lose."

"Sure, mate. What do we do with the rest of the potion?" asked Harry.

"Cover it with the cloak," suggested Ron. "No one comes in here anyway."

"Except for Moaning Myrtle," added Harry. He pulled the cloak out of his bookbag and threw it over the small cauldron.

"Yeah, but she's dead. She doesn't count."

"Good point."


	2. Falling

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Draco and Blaise walked down the Transfiguration corridor, on their way to Quidditch practice.

"Stop," commanded Draco, holding up a hand. "Potter and Weasley just left the girl's bathroom."

Blaise snorted. "Nice," he said sarcastically.

"Correction: the _abandoned _girl's bathroom. Let's go check it out!" he urged.

"We'll be late for practice, though," said Blaise mournfully.

"I'm captain! I can do whatever I want! For all intents and purposes, practice is cancelled. Go tell them, why don't you?" exclaimed Draco.

"Okay, Captain Malfoy-"

"Don't use that low tone of voice! I'm not Darth Vader or some starship captain!"

"What? I'll be going now..." Blaise rushed away.

Draco stood there for a moment, annoyed that he'd let his annoyance get the best of him; he had nearly revealed one of his deepest secrets!

He walked like he had a purpose into the bathroom, glancing around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary...

But what was that smell?

He paced over to the strong smell of...Everything that smelled good.

Peppermint candy canes from Christmas and Chocolate and the wet grass after it rained when he liked to play Quidditch.

He felt like he was falling in love!

As soon as he thought this, he realized what the smell was. So now he had a choice: Go closer and risk the smell to blackmail Potter, or forget this ever happened.

Well, the answer was quite obvious. Besides, he wasn't even sure if he could leave; the scent was drawing him closer and closer until-

"Ah!" he yelled, falling over something.

He quickly straightened, realizing that he had fallen over the cauldron at his feet.

The one with the beautiful spilled potion.

There were a few precious ounces left, so he, impulsively, lifted the cauldron to his mouth and drank the rest.

He immediately knew that he was doing something wrong, but he didn't care.

He had to get to...Where to go?

He had absolutely no idea.

He wanted to go anywhere in this lovely world!

**Sorry for the short chapters, but there'll probably be a bunch of them.**

**Reviews appreciated!**


	3. Skipping

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Hemione was studying on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, unable to concentrate on her book.

She felt a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

And was someone behind her? She thought she had heard footsteps, but when she turned around, no one was there.

She reached for the glass of pumkin juice she had brought from lunch, drinking the rest of it down.

It tasted a little different than it had before...

Hermione immediately shut her book, standing up and seeing Harry and Ron hiding behind the couch.

They looked nice today!

"Oh, hey Ron! Did you do something with your hair? It looks great!" she enthused.

"Thanks! So...We're not fighting anymore?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course not! And Harry, you look handsome today too! Especially your eyes, like little lilypads!"

"Er...Um..." Harry managed to say something intelligent, at least.

"Have you seen Neville around? Or Seamus? Or Dean?" she asked brightly.

"Why...?" Ron trailed off.

"I want to see how nice they look too, of course! And Terry, maybe, and Justin, and Draco and Blaise! Oh, and maybe-"

"Hermione!" shouted Ron. "Draco? Really? What's gotten into you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh...that."

"Love!" answered Hermione. "I think you're tight, though. I'll be back later, guys!"

"Where are you going?" Harry called after her as she skipped away.

"To find Draco! Duh! Bye!" she added, shutting the Fat Lady's portrait behind her.


	4. Waving

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Draco walked aimlessly through the halls, greeting everyone he saw- even the Gryffindors- with a wave and a smile.

He felt a hand wrap around his waist, so he turned to see...Pansy!

"Hey, Pans! How are you today?" he asked cheerfully.

"Great!" she said excitedly.

Pansy leaned in to kiss him, and he eagerly obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her to him.

"Draco? What the bloody hell are you doing to that girl?" asked Blaise from behind him.

"Hey, Blaisey!" greeted Draco, giving him a big hug.

Pansy raised her eyebrows as Blaise looked confused.

He promptly pushed Draco away, saying, "What are you doing? Are you drunk or something!"

"Of course not!" he looked shocked. "I'm in love!" he exclaimed, and then, liking the sound of it, he shouted, "I'm in love!" spinning around and waving his arms over his head.

"With me?" asked Pansy.

"With everyone!" yelled Draco. "With you and Blaise and Millicent and Astoria and Hermione and-"

"There's something wrong with you," Blaise informed him.

"Great to know! I'm going to go- hey! There she is! Buh-bye!" Draco ran after Hermione.

"Er...So how were your holidays?" Blaise asked Pansy after a moment of silence.

"...Good. Yours?"

"The same."

"Cool."


	5. Snogging

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Hermione skipped all the way down the stairs, then the hallways, and the corridors.

She received many odd looks, but she didn't care, because she had to find Draco.

She just had to!

She spotted his glorious silvery blond hair and ran to him, as he was to her.

"Hi Draco! How are you!"

"Good!" he replied enthusiastically.

"That's awesome! Guess what?" she jumped up and down, taking his hands in hers.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I'm in love with everything!" she exclaimed.

"That's great, so am I! Especially with you!" he told her.

"Me too!" Hermione said happily.

And then they kissed.

**The end, and no, I'm not writing a sequel. This was just a completely random but fun story to write.**

**Well, I might write a sequel.**

**Possibly... **

**Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
